The torturing Vlad show
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: Here you can torture Vlad but so that he won't be the only one to get tortured. You can torture the other characters too! Keep the tortures clean please. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm your host Angel! And today we will be torturing everyone's favorite villain… Vlad Plamius! But to be fair to Vlad I will be torturing some of the others characters too! *whispering* Just not that much. Now if you wanna torture Vlad you can! Just review what you wanna do to him and I will try to do it. And if you wanna torture the other characters all you have to do is say who you want to torture and I'll do it! Now this takes place after phantom planet so Vlad is probably somewhere in outer space. Let's bring him in shall we? *Snaps fingers and Vlad appears*

Vlad: where am I? Who are you people?!

Angel: Hiya Vlad I just saved you from death in space *whispers* unfortunately. But that doesn't mean that you're safe… *sneakily* time to get my torture on!

Vlad: wait what?!

Angel: shut up fruitloop. *Snaps fingers and Vlad is strapped to a lab table* now here are some torture ideas I wanna do. *gins evilly*

Vlad: WHAT?!

Angel: I said shut up fruitloop! Now let's do this! *I poke him in the stomach. HARD and repeatedly for an hour* Dang it! The fruitloop fainted! Aw well now on to the next torture device. I'm gonna stick him to a wheel of torture and throw random stuff at him! *has a troll face while saying that* but I won't be doing it alone joining me in the fun is … TEAM PHANTOM! Let's bring them in. *Snaps fingers and team phantom appear on a couch that magically appeared*

Tucker: Where are we? And who's this chick staring at us?

Danny: And why is Vlad on a lab table

Vlad: Get out of here! This girl is crazy!

Angel: Hey what do ya know? The fruitloop's awake. And btw you guys are on my torture show and right now I'm gonna stick Vlad to a wheel and throw stuff at him wanna join me?

Team phantom: Sure

Angel: okay. Let's get our torture on. *Claps hands and two buff looking guys take Vlad (who is struggling) and stick him on a wheel of torture with cement* Thanks guys! So let's throw stuff at him. *I start throwing a chair while Danny throws a table, Sam throws a pair of combat boots, Jazz throws a dictionary and Tucker throws a door. * Hey guys throw some more stuff at him I'll be right back. *I run out of the room. The gang shrugs and throws a horse, a brick, a rock, a book, some stationary, a can of soup, Skulker, a thermos, a box of fruitloop cereal etc.* MAKE WAY! *I come running in carrying a grand piano with a psycho face and throw the piano at Vlad who is amazingly still alive* You guys wanna stay for some more torture?

Danny: Sure

Sam: Cool

Tucker: Nice

Jazz: Sweet

Angel: Okay now let's get Danny's parents here for a while and leave Vlad tied to the wheel.

Vlad: WHAT?!

Angel: Can it cheese head. *snaps fingers and Maddie and Jack appear*

Jack: GHOSTS!

Angel: Do you really want me to take away your weapons? I just need you two for a while. *drags the two to Vlad* ok you two make out in front of him and do it for six hours.

Jack and Maddie: Okay! *starts making out and everybody except Jazz pukes*

[Six hours later]

Ok you two out until I need you again. *snaps finger and they disappear* now Danny I need you to brag in front of Vlad on how you got everything you wanted and he didn't

Danny: M'kay *walks up to Vlad* hey fruitloop isn't it weird on how I am younger than you and I'm stronger than you with my ghost powers and you always said that you had the experience. And why can't you get a girlfriend? I mean I got a girlfriend. In fact I got everything you didn't. My parents accept me being half ghost, I got a girlfriend, I'm a worldwide celebrity, I got the ghost zone to have a truce with us….

[One hour later]

Angel: now that was torture to everyone *points to asleep people* well I don't really need them for this next torture session. *I pull a lever which opens a trapdoor to a pit* this pit is filled with Danny's phans and cats so let's lower Vlad into this pit but first let's wake him up. *Vlad looked so peaceful in his sleep. I slap him silly until he wakes up* Hey fruitloop get ready for excitement! *I clap my hands and he's tied to a chair attached to a crane* let's lower the fruitloop!

Vlad: Wait don't I get a say in this?

Angel: *thinking* nope! Hey phans this is Danny phantom's arch enemy! *I cover him in tuna and lower him down*

Phans: Let's rip him apart with our nails!

Cats: Meow! (Look fish!) *Vlad's pained screams woke up the heroes*

[One hour later]

Angel: *rises up the fruitloop* now for my last torture of the day! Tucker I need you to go into that soundproof room!

Tucker: Sure *he goes in the room*

Angel: now that room is specially designed to contain ghosts so Vlad can't escape and an invisible wall is between them so Tuck can't get hurt. Now the room is soundproof so we can't hear them but they can hear us. *claps hand and a buff looking guys carry Vlad who is too tired to struggle into the room opposite of Tucker* Now I'm going to get Tucker to sing remember and let's see Vlad's reaction. *speaks to Tucker* Hey Tuck I need you to sing remember. Vlad is a super fan of your singing. *he gives a thumbs up and starts singing* OMG look at Vlad! XD *Vlad grips his ears and charges for Tucker but smashes into the wall. He starts banging his head on the wall and floor and tries to escape but is shocked by the ghost shield*

Everyone but Tucker and Vlad: XD

Vlad: DX

Angel: Okay peeps send in your how you wanna torture Vlad or any character and I will try to do it. Also send in some ocs. Maximum I can have is 3. Here's the format

Name:

Appearance:

Anything else worth knowing:


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peeps! Welcome back to the show. Now I have some new rules for the ocs instead of 3 I will have a new oc every chapter so there will be more variety and some ocs will appear more than once. Speaking of ocs today I will be joined by an oc created by DarkShade5221. She wears a sleeveless sailor suit with grey collar and pink lining, pink long neck bow, grey headphones, black sleeve's on the arms with pink lining, black skirt with pink lining and pink loose belt, black leg warmers with pink lining and white shoes. She has red brown eyes, waist long black hair, fair skin and a black 12 tattoo on her left arm. She also loves Vocaloid and Danny phantom give it up for Kuro Shinzo!

Kuro: Hi everyone!

Angel: What's up now first we need the cast do you want the honours of pulling this lever?

Kuro: Sure. What does it do?

Angel: Just look up when you pull it. It's my first torture of the day. Well sort of.

Kuro: *pulls lever and looks up*

*Team phantom and Vlad fall from the ceiling and flat on the floor missing a mattress by 2 inches*

Angel: Welcome back to my torture show Team phantom and fruitloop! Now first let's tie up the fruitloop of fruitloopiness!

Vlad: Oh no you don't *transforms into Plamius* so long *Phases through the floor to get zapped*

Angel: another thing I didn't tell you. This place is ghost proof and I have guards everywhere with guns now *pulls out gun* suck it up and get tortured.

Vlad: please what can a gun do to a ghost?

Angel: this is no ordinary gun. I upgraded it to work on ghosts and humans but it is not lethal and you can specially choose your target. Right now it's locked on you *points gun* now suck it up and get tortured!

Vlad: *gulps* Fine *transforms into masters*

Angel: goody now *snaps finger. Vlad is tied up and on a chair* Kuro Shinzo got any torture you wanna do?

Kuro: yup I wanna sing a song that will confuse Vlad

Angel: cool what song?

Kuro: I'm going to sing world is mine. It's in Japanese so it's guaranteed to confuse the fruitloop.

Angel: Awesome. Now MUSIC!

*the song starts playing and Kuro Shinzo starts singing.*

Angel: :') that was beautiful. So you wanna torture him more?

Kuro: nope I got no more ideas. Sadly

Angel: it's okay we still got some from the reviewers. The Alpha Knight has a couple of ideas. First he/she wants Jack to come in and blabber about ghost so this might be better in the sound proof room. *Claps hands and guards come out again and carry Vlad into the room.* so let's bring in Jack but so that we can save Danny and Jazz from embarrassment I'll bring him in the room.

Danny and Jazz: Thanks

Angel: *snaps fingers and Jack is in the opposite side of Vlad in the room* Hi Jack your back on my show and Vlad wants to hear all about ghosts.

Jack: *mouth moves but we can't hear anything*

Vlad: *looks bored out of his mind and tries to strangle Jack to smash into the wall*

[Few hours later]

Everyone but Angel and Kuro Shinzo: *asleep on the floor*

Angel and Kuro: *stares at them. The boys and Sam are drooling and Jazz is hugging Sam's legs* 0-0

Angel: wanna wake them up *evilly rubbing hands together*

Kuro: yeah! *puts on earplugs*

Angel: *puts on earplugs* BLOWHORN! *presses a blow horn into a microphone connected to a really really really really super big colossal blow your pants off big speaker*

Everyone but Angel and Kuro: *screams* AH MY EARS!

Angel and Kuro: *Take off earplugs* XD

Angel: Now that everyone's awake I'll send Jack back (that rhymed!) and get Vlad out of that room and ready for the next bit. *clap hands and Jack is gone and Vlad is on a chair tied up outside of the room* now for the next torture idea from The Alpha Knight. Vlad must watch every episode of Barney and Teletubbies.

Everyone but Vlad: XD

Vlad: DX

Angel: In ya go *unties Vlad and tosses him into a room with super strength you wished you had* now activate the high resolution TV! *TV is on and Vlad starts screaming*

[Few hours later]

*Vlad is taken out of the room*

*Team phantom, Angel and Kuro Shinzo are playing go fish*

Angel: Got any 3s. No wait Vlad is out. *snaps fingers and cards disappear and Vlad is locked in a room* Now the Alpha knight wants Vlad to be locked in a room with the box ghost and there must be no thermoses but I did put in a lot of boxes. XD Now for the box ghost *snaps fingers and box ghost is in the room* let's see what happens *faces a screen*

[In the room]

Vlad: oh no not you

BG: Beware for I am the box ghost ruler of all things square and cubical and the occasional bubble wrap. Face my doom as I conquer this small room with these boxes! *Lamely throws boxes, which are the six of a rock, at Vlad*

Vlad: Please this doesn't even hurt *gets hit in the face with small box* nope not going to react *gets hit again* not going to react *gets hit again and he's clenching his teeth* not going to *boxy throws more boxes* that's it *leaps at the box ghost*

[Outside the room]

Everyone but Vlad and box Ghost: *laughing* XD

Tucker: I *laughs* I think I just *laughs* peed in my pants *still laughing while everyone else in the room moves away from him*

Angel: Janitor! *magically a janitor appears cleans the mess, gives Tucker a new set of pants and goes away* okay let's let out the fruitloop and send the Box ghost back *snap fingers and Vlad appears strangling the box ghost*

Danny: *sucks the box ghost in a thermos*

Vlad: -_-

Danny: :D

Angel: now the last torture for Vlad from The Alpha knight is he has to read this fanfic. *hand him a laptop*

Vlad: that's it?

Kuro: what you want something worse?

Vlad: :S reading it

Angel: *whispers to Kuro* what he doesn't know is that that fanfic is a Jack and him pairing

Kuro: *whispers back* he is so going to explode and kill us

Angel: *whispers* I got a backup

Vlad: 0.0 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD THIS HAPPEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *transforms into Plamius*

Angel: *shoots gun* told you I got a backup

Kuro: but you shot him. Is he dead?

Angel: the bullet won't kill it just acts like a tranquilizer only more painful and when you wake up you get a really painful headache that will make you wanna smash your head against the wall

Kuro: 0.0 cool!

[While they were talking]

Danny: what do you think he read?

Sam: let's go and see *picks up laptop*

Tucker: 0.0 what kind of sick joke is this?

Jazz: My brain is never going to forget that

Danny: That's an insult to my dad!

Sam: *puking*

Laptop image: Vlad leaned in closer to Jack as they both kissed, all the previous arguments they had forgotten. They broke apart as they ran out of air and kissed again (**A/N this is not a real fanfic I just made up the ending of the story and now I wanna puke**)

Kuro and Angel: *stares at a puking Sam*

Angel: ok… now for the last torture idea for the day. Kuro Shinzo do you wanna do the honors of reading it?

Kuro: sure. *reads the torture* aw… Vlad's lucky. We have to torture Danny and Tucker.

Angel: what do they have to do?

Kuro: *whispers* we have to tell Danny Tucker kissed Sam and let him beat him up.

Angel: ok…

Vlad: *wakes up* ow my head! Make this headache stop! *smashes head on wall until he faints*

Angel: 0.0 told you so

Everyone but Angel and Vlad: 0.0

Angel: *whispers in Danny's ear* Danny Tucker kissed Sam

Danny: WHAT?! *turns to Tucker with his eyes glowing green* YOU'RE SO DEAD TUCK!

Tucker: *running with phantom chasing him* what did I do?

Kuro: you kissed Sam

Sam: *blushes*

Danny: *shoots ectoblast* COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Angel: *turns to Sam* you might want to stop him he looking an awful lot like Dan *turns to Danny who has flaming hair, fangs and red eyes*

Sam: *runs to wards Danny and grabs him* Danny you have to stop!

Danny: Not until he is dead!

Sam: *force kisses him and he calms down and transforms human*

Everyone but Sam, Danny and Vlad: 0.0

Kuro: did you think she would do that?

Angel: yeah kind of. It's a little predictable.

Sam and Danny: *still kissing*

Angel: how long do you think they can hold their breath?

Kuro: I have no idea

[6 hours later]

Sam and Danny: *still kissing*

Tucker, Jazz and Vlad: *asleep on the floor*

Angel and Kuro: 0.o that's a long time

Angel: well until next time! Send in some torture ideas!

Kuro: sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peeps of all kinds! Time to torture more characters! And to answer Jewel Fenton's question. Yes guests can send in torture ideas. Today I'll be joined by Sophie Merrigold aka Snow nightingale created by Tsuki Silverbane. She has long black hair with green eyes and her ghost form has white hair and icy blue eyes. She wears a Victorian style black shirt with black leggings with a white corset and white ribbons up her arms, has a thin white belt that hangs off to the side, thigh high white boots and her sleeves open up at the ends showing off short white gloves with black bands on each wrist. She also has a black choker with a white crystal snowflake hanging from it. She has an ice core, is a master of ice based attacks, used to have a crush on Danny and hates Vlad with a passion give it up for Sophie!

Sophie: what up everyone?

Angel: now before I bring in the victims, do you have any torture ideas for anyone?

Sophie: you bet. I say we let Vlad be chased by his fan girls.

Angel: I'm surprised he even has a fan club… but I think I can kill 2 birds with one stone. You see The Alpha Knight requested having Vlad jump into a pit full of his fan girls and they have ghost gauntlets so he can't go intangible. So we combine them into one giant mega torture idea. I bring you *dramatically points to a pit* the pit of utter destruction for Vlad! You see this pit I full of his fan girls who have ghost gauntlets and not only that but it's also a running track so they'll be having him running in circles! XD

Sophie: sweet!

Angel: so let's bring in the cheese head, fruitloop, loner, crazed up fruitloop, forever alone, block head, fruitloopy and weirdo old man. *snaps fingers and he appears right above the pit of utter destruction for Vlad* oops wrong place to teleport him but oh well. Can't do anything now can we?

Vlad's fan girls: OMG! It's VLAD! *high pitched scream*

Vlad: OH BUTTER BISCUITS! *runs around the track*

Angel: *looks down the pit with popcorn* how long do you think he will last? *eats popcorn*

Sophie: no idea

Angel: I have an idea to make this more interesting. : D *whispers in Sophie's ears*

Sophie: *evil grin* with pleasure *transforms to snow nightingale* chill fruitloop *shoots ice beam at the floor while I give all the girls spiked shoes*

Angel: XD Look at the fruitloop slip all over the ice. But I think we should bring him up for the next torture idea. *snaps fingers and pit disappears and Vlad is next to a random worker named Bob* hey Bob!

Bob: Sup!

Angel: Vlad now has to read a Vlad and everyone else but Maddie pairing fanfic but he doesn't know that. *hands the fruitloop a laptop* read the fanfics Plamius.

Vlad: not after the first one you showed me

Angel: do you wanna get shot again? *exposes part of my gun*

Vlad: reading it

[However long it takes Vlad to read the fanfics later]

Sophie: hey Angel you might wanna do something about Vlad he looks upset. I would do something but I really don't like him.

Angel: I got it covered *walks up to Vlad*

Vlad: why is it they have every pairing but me and Maddie! :'(

Angel: don't worry Vladdie I know what will cheer you up! *hands him cheese* here have some cheese

Vlad: *takes the cheese and eats it*

Sophie: o-o I didn't think he would take it.

Angel: well time for the next torture idea. The Alpha Knight wants Vlad to watch Danny destroy his mansion so let's do it! *snaps fingers and we appear in front of his mansion and Danny is next to me and Vlad is still eating the cheese*

Danny: why is Vlad eating cheese?

Angel: don't ask. So can you destroy his mansion?

Danny: why not? *goes to the mansion and starts destroying it*

Vlad: no my mansion. Noooooooo… * in slow motion like star wars which I don't own*

Angel: I know what will cheer up Vladdie! Here *hands him Dash's underwear* this is the last torture idea from The Alpha knight. He wanted Vlad to eat Dash's old underwear and this one is five years old so eat it Vlad!

Vlad: I hate my life *eats the underwear*

Sophie: we hate your life too fruitloop

Angel: well that's all for this time so thank you and goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone what's this? It's another chapter in the same day! Here is another segment of the torturing Vlad show today's guest will be Mistheart aka Shadowpool created by Mistheart150. She is what's known as a kitsune a crossbreed human and cat creature. Her normal appearance has waist-length pale grey hair with black spots, black cat ears with silver hoop earrings, light blue feline-like eyes, a turquoise shirt with a purple sweatshirt over it, pale grey sweat pants, brown boots, brown finger-less gloves and a cat tail that matches her hair. Her ghost appearance has white hair with black vertical stripes running down it (the tail is similar), green eyes, white ears, white shirt with black sweatshirt (both have an eagle on them), dark grey pants, white finger-less gloves and boots. She is good friends with team phantom, can be passive-aggressive, loyal to her friends and hates Vlad because he was the one who gave her powers. She also isn't from earth but used a ghost portal to get her and she has telepathy so this show should get interesting. Give it up for Mistheart!

Mist: sup people!

Angel: sup Mistheart. So do you have any torture ideas?

Mist: sadly I don't

Angel: that's ok we still have some from my reviewers! So the first one is from Inviso-Al. you wanna read it?

Mist: sure. Inviso-Al wants Danny to be stuck in a room with Cujo.

Angel: I'm not sure if that's considered torture but what the heck? Let's do it anyway! *snaps fingers and Danny appears with Cujo*

Danny: again?

Angel: yup now get in the room with your puppy.

Cujo: *barks cutely*

Mist: OMG!

Angel: what's wrong? I mean he just did the cutest ever bark.

Mist: yeah but I'm a kitsune a human cat crossbreed and that's a dog!

Angel: oh yeah… so let's get this over with sooner. Danny please head towards that room with your amazingly cute puppy.

Danny: M'kay *goes in the room with Cujo following behind and I lock the door and hide the key*

Angel: now while their doing that let's do the next torture idea.

Mist: guest wants Sam to spend the rest of today with Paulina. 0-0 you know this spells trouble for us right?

Angel: totally. Good thing I just bought this tranquilizer gun *clicks gun for effect* now let's get them here *snaps fingers and Sam and Paulina appears*

Paulina: where am I? And why am I with this geek girl?

Sam: hey Angel

Angel: hey Sam. Paulina you are on my torture show and-

Paulina: Omg! Did you say show? Does my makeup look okay? *does makeup*

Angel: *snaps fingers and the makeup kit disappear* Paulina I don't care how popular you may be. There are like a billion other girls in this world that are way prettier than you and they don't even try to look pretty. You may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside you're nothing but a terrible ugly witch!

Paulina: … o-o

Mist and Sam: nicely said *high fives me and each other*

Angel: anyway that's not why I brought you here. Sam you and Paulina have to spend the rest of the day with each other. You can kill me later XD

Sam: fine let's go Paulina

Paulina: o-o

Sam: *drags her away*

Angel: now let's check on Danny and Cujo. *looks at a screen*

[On the screen]

Danny: Cujo stop *laughs* down boy

Cujo: *licking Danny like crazy*

[Off screen]

Angel: Isn't that cute?

Audience: Aww…

Angel: get out of here audience *snaps fingers and they disappear* well let's wait for the day to end

[End of the day]

Okay let's let Danny and Cujo out *looks for key* where did I put the key Mistheart?

Mist: I have no idea

Angel: wait I think Bob has it (anyone remember Bob?) BOB!

Mist: *starts bobbing up and down*

Angel: don't start bobbing I'm talking about the work Bob.

Mist: oh…

Bob: you called?

Angel: where's the key?

Bob: I got it here *takes out a piece of cake*

Angel: 0-0 Bob that's a piece of cake

Bob: it's not the key?

Angel: Bob where's the key?

Bob: I think I ate it

Mist: you what!

Angel: Chill Mistheart I have a spare *takes out spare key*

Mist: 0-0 you had a spare all along? Why didn't you just use it in the first place?

Angel: because then it wouldn't be funny. Now shoo Bob

Mist: *starts bobbing again*

Angel: don't start bobbing again ugh *snaps fingers and Bob disappears* now to unlock the door *unlocks door*

Danny: *comes out completely drenched in ghost puppy slobber with Cujo bouncing in after him* Can I go home now?

Angel: not until Sam and Paulina are here but I'll send Cujo home first *snaps fingers and Cujo disappears* now to get Sam and Paulina *snaps fingers again and the two girl appear but they look different*

Sam: *wearing a pink frilly dress with pink bow, pink heels and pink makeup*

Paulina: *wearing black clothes, combat boots and black makeup*

Danny: o-o what are you two wearing?

Sam and Paulina: cruel and unusual punishment!

Angel: okay now you can kill me

Sam and Paulina: *charge for me but fall to the ground*

Angel: *holding tranquilizer gun* Danny take them home please

Danny: *nods*

Angel: *snaps fingers and the three of them are gone* told you the tranquilizer gun will come in handy

Mist: whatever

Angel: thank you for reading this please review more torture ideas and ocs!

Mist: Thank you and good night!


	5. Chapter 5

Wassup my people! Today we are gonna do another segment of the torturing Vlad show. Sorry for not updating for so long but I have a life and all that chez. So I'm gonna introduce today's partner in torture. I have no idea if it's a boy or girl so Ima gonna guess it's a boy. He's created by you don't know, has blue eyes, black hair, is Danny's height and wears a black shirt, black trench coat and black pants give it up for Xe'andra! (For a nickname I'll just call him X)

X: Sup?

Angel: so tell us more about yourself. *holds out microphone*

X: I have no real superpowers, used every gun known to man and I have a Punisher/Frank Castle attitude.

Angel: I have no idea who that is but I'm just gonna guess that it means you're a bad boy type.

X: whatever

Angel: okay so do you have any torture ideas?

X: just one. Blow the M*** up with multiple canons!

Angel: 0-0" who's M***?

X: *shrugs*

Angel: Ok… I'm just gonna guess it's Vlad. Time to get my torture on! Let's do it! *pulls a random rope from out of nowhere and an explosion is heard*

X: What was that?

Angel: *points to a TV that magically appeared*

[On screen]

Vlad: *Sips tea peacefully on a lounge chair reading a book next to a fireplace*

[Outside the mansion]

*A million canons magically appear and are powering up*

Canon: *in a robotic voice* firing fruitloop in 3…2…1 *explosion*

[Off screen]

Angel: *laughing ma butt off* that was hilarious. Ok the next torture idea is from Max Saturday.

X: He/ She want Vlad to jump into a pit full of Vlad haters, venomous snakes and attack dogs. Then, go shopping at Forever 21 then get cheese smashed on his head.

Angel: I have the pit right here *points to a pit next to a sofa* and there's a Forever 21 next door and cheese in your hand

X: *looks at hand* why is there cheese in my hand?

Angel: I dunno… Well let's bring in Vladdie! *snaps fingers*

Vlad: *Falls onto the couch* phew….

Angel: Oops I missed. *innocently pushes a lever*

Vlad:*couch tips over and he jumps into the pit*

Angel: or not…:]

Vlad: *screams vey girlishly*

Angel: *snaps fingers and Vlad appears in Forever 21 cover in snake bites, scratch marks, a black eye, torn clothes and a dog biting his butt*

Vlad: where am I now? *looks around* Noooooo….. *in slow motion like in star wars which I don't own*

X: can I smash the cheese now?

Angel: sure why not?

X: *goes to Vlad and smashes cheese but it doesn't break* what the? *smashes some more until Vlad get knocked out*

Angel: Let me see that *takes cheese* oh this isn't cheese. *peels off cheese wrapping* it's a brick…

X: so a brick wrapped in cheese wrapping just magically appeared in my hand but it felt exactly like cheese?

Angel: yeah pretty much… well next torture idea is from DarkShade5221. Thank you so much for your reviews by the way you have been an awesome reviewer *gives virtual cake* so the idea is adapted from the amazing world of Gumball (which I don't own). So let's do it! *snaps fingers and Jazz appears*

Jazz: again?

X: yup only this time it's for Danny and Danielle!

Angel: *whispers plan in her ear* and that's all you have to do

Jazz: cool

X: just bring in the two phantoms

Angel: fine *snaps fingers and the phantoms appear next to Jazz* hey guys

Danny and Dani: again?

Jazz: again. C'mon you two

Dani: where are we going?

X: into that white room

Jazz: *pulls the two phantoms in the room* you guys need at least one normal activity. *they disappear into the room*

Angel: let's see what happens *turns on a TV*

[On screen]

Jazz: *holds up two buckets of paint* you guys need a NORMAL activity

Dani: Like what?

Jazz: Painting!

Danny: *shrugs* sure

Jazz: Okay Danny. The world is your canvas. Now be the brush! *splashes Danny with the bucket of blue paint*

Danny: *opens eyes and they are burning red* MY EYES! IT BURNS! *runs to the left side of the room and smashes into the wall covering it with blue paint then the right, then left, then right, then left then slides down and falls unconscious*

Jazz: your turn Danielle *splashes other bucket of paint which is pink*

Dani: *opens eyes and they are burning red too* THEY BURN! *does the same thing as Danny*

[Off screen]

Angel and X: *laughing our butts off* XD

Angel: *breathes* okay I'm done laughing now *snaps fingers and the three are on a couch* you guys stay there until you are needed again

Jazz: Ok

X: next torture idea is from Momo Spock. He or she wants Vlad to either go to A Justin Bieber concert or listen to his songs on full blast then make him read all the Twilight books and watch the movie three times.

Angel: we can do that in that room *points to a random room*

X: do you have a room for everything here?

Angel: *shrugs* yeah pretty much except a room for nothing in it… that is impossible to get.

X: okay…

Angel: *snaps fingers and Vlad appears* get in the room Vlad!

Vlad: No way!

X: *kicks him in the butt to the room* now he's in

Angel: okay we'll check on him later. Now next torture idea is from Jewel Fenton. She wants Vlad to give his cat away to Danny and watch the cat, Maddie, get chased by Cujo while Vlad breaks down into a crying tantrum while Danny, Sam and Tucker eat popcorn… okay let's do it *opens door to the room Vlad is in*

Vlad: *rocking back and forth* so many vampires and babies…

X: Vlad you do know you're ghost form looks like a vampire right? *holds out a picture of Vlad Plamius*

Vlad: *girlish scream*

Angel: forget about that! Vlad give your cat to Danny

Vlad: *reluctantly hands Maddie over*

Angel: CUJO!

Cujo: *runs in* bark! *chases tail and sees cat* grrr…. *turns big and chases Maddie*

Vlad: NO! My precious Maddie! *cries on the floor like a baby*

Everyone else: *eats popcorn*

Angel: Okay that's enough *snaps fingers and everyone but Vlad disappears and Dan appears*

Dan: where am I? Who are you?

Angel: You're on my torture show. Blah, blah, blah, let's get on with it. The next torture idea is from 1eragon33. Dan and Vlad need to watch MLP in a ghost proof room. *launches them into a room with a catapult*

{Five hours later}

Angel: *snaps fingers and Dan and Vlad come out*

Vlad and Dan: so many ponies *sucks thumb rocking back and forth*

X: *makes fake houses sound*

Vlad and Dan: *girlish scream and hugs each other*

Angel: wow that's pathetic. *snaps fingers and Dan disappears* now the last torture idea for the day is from rachealninja10.

X: Vlad has to be shrunk with the same device that shrunk Danny, made to dress like a mouse, be chased by his cat through a maze and into a pit of Danny and Dani fans…

Angel: Okay… *blasts Vlad with the device and he starts to shrink*

Vlad: *in a high pitched voice* hey what's happening?!

X: *picks him up and stares at him* you know he's not so though when you look at him now.

Vlad: Get your hands off me!

X: and into the maze you go! *drops him into the maze and he lands on his face*

Angel: release the cat, Maddie! *puts Maddie behind Vlad and snaps fingers*

Vlad: *gets dressed like a mouse* what? *sees Maddie behind him* 0-0" oh no… *runs for his life* ahhhhh!

Angel: you know I can't take him seriously when he's so small and vulnerable

Vlad: *gets chased above a pit of Danny and Dani fans and is normal size again* well that's a relief *looks down* oh no *falls* ahhhhh!

Fan #1: Hey look it's the phantoms' arch enemy!

Fan #2: Let's get him!

Fans: *attack Vlad with shovels*

X: how did they get shovels?

Angel: I dunno… *hides a box of shovels behind back* any way. That's all for today! Send in more torture ideas my little torturers! And remember keep your feet on the ground and your soup in a toilet! (got that idea from ICarly)


End file.
